


I Want It That Way

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, I'm laughing, Showers, Singing, Singing in the Shower, Taunting, this is the dumbest shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Nicole decides to sneak into the shower with Waverly and, of course, Wynonna somehow foils that plan.





	I Want It That Way

Nicole let out a heavy sigh as she walked in the front door of the Homestead. It had been a long day as Sheriff and that had nothing to do with demon hunting. She was hoping for a breather between work work and demon work but Waverly had called her telling her to come over as soon as she was off work. She assumed it was only more bad news so she had been dreading what was to come for her entire drive over.

“Waves, I’m here!” Nicole called out as she shut the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast and if it was going to be a long night she wanted to have at least something on her stomach. 

As she stared into the fridge which had nothing inside, she let out another sigh. She should have picked something up on the way over. The Earps never had anything to eat in their house. How they physically survived was the greatest mystery she had faced. The Earp girls were an enigma. 

Realizing that Waverly had not answered her, she shut the door and called out again “Waverly? I’m here!” She moved around the kitchen and got some water for herself before she moved back into the living room.

That’s when she realized she didn’t get an answer again. Then she realized no one seemed to be home at all. Wynonna’s truck wasn’t out front when she had pulled up and Doc hadn’t seemed to be hanging around either. She perked an eyebrow then checked her watch. Did she somehow beat Waverly home? That made no sense. Waverly had told her she had been at home all day.

Shaking her head in annoyance at her girlfriend’s lack of communication, again, she reached into her pocket for her cellphone. Maybe she had rushed out and forgotten to tell her. That happened way too much for her liking.

Just as she about to push the call button Nicole heard something upstairs. She paused and her eyes shifted around toward the sound. She stared at the ceiling in the general area where she had heard the noise and her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to focus. Had she really heard a sound or was she so tired she was hearing shit?

Just then the noise came again. Nicole straightened up and slowly moved toward the bottom of the stairs because the sound was definitely coming from upstairs. As she moved she reached for her gun. With her luck there was a demon up there waiting to devour her so she wanted to be ready.

Slowly she crept up the first few steps. It wasn’t until she was about halfway up that she realized what she was hearing was music. It was soft, muffled by a door, but it was definitely music. This calmed her down a bit and her hand moved away from her gun. She smiled slightly as she made her way up to the top of the stairs. Waverly was probably so immersed in whatever she was doing, listening to music as she researched, that she hadn’t heard Nicole come in. That made sense.

That is when she realized the music was not coming from Waverly’s bedroom. As she reached the top of the stairs she could plainly see Waverly’s door was wide open. So where was the music coming from? As her eyes shifted around the top floor of the Homestead she realized in that moment the music was coming from the bathroom door at the end of the hall.

A smile came to Nicole’s lips and she laughed very softly to herself. Waverly was probably getting ready, making herself presentable as she would say, and had lost track of time. No matter how many times Nicole insisted that Waverly did not have to make herself up to see her that didn’t seem to stop the woman from putting on her best face. It was endearing.

As Nicole took her first step toward the bathroom she heard a not so soft note of music rise into the air. The voice was loud, indicating the singer was feeling the song that was playing, but it was also on pitch. This was no surprise. Waverly was a fantastic singer. Nicole shook her head at that. Was there anything Waverly couldn’t do? Probably not.

As Nicole approached the bathroom two more realizations came to her. Firstly, the song that was playing was something from the Backstreet Boys. This, too, was no surprise. Waverly was a sucker for boy bands. All too many times she had forced Nicole to listen to it in the car. Not that Nicole minded. She kind of liked that cheesy pop stuff sometimes. 

The second realization was that the shower was running. Nicole had to bit her lip to stop from laughing now. Waverly was singing in the shower. That was absolutely adorable. Honestly, in that moment, she thought she might be falling even further for Waverly. She was so unabashedly herself and that was more attractive than Nicole could put into words.

As she reached the bathroom door she paused to listen. Every word of the cheesy pop song playing on the other side was being sung perfectly. It was obvious that Waverly had listened to these songs more times than she could count. She had them all memorized. Nicole shook her head at the thought. She could just imagine little teenager Waverly jamming out in her bedroom, giving a concert into her mirror with a hairbrush as a microphone. 

Then a thought occurred to her. Maybe she could slip into the shower with Waverly and get a private show. Her reasoning was that if Waverly was already giving the concert anyway an audience couldn’t hurt, right? She nodded in agreement to herself before she started to undo all the buckles and buttons of her uniform. She wanted to be as undressed as possible before she slipped into the bathroom so she could get into the shower quickly and really take her by surprise.

She worked quickly to kick off her boots, take off her police belt, and unbutton her shirt. Now with the bare minimum work left to do she slid into the bathroom quietly and shut the door behind her. She turned to lock it, because she knew how much Wynonna loved to barge in, then quickly worked to drop the rest of her clothing to the ground.

She tiptoed to the shower curtain, smirking to herself at the latest loud note that had been belted out. Waverly had no idea Nicole was in the room. This was perfect. She reached for the shower curtain now and pulled it back, lifting her leg to climb into the shower “Had I known there was a concert, I-”

Wynonna, caught completely by surprise and scared shitless by the sudden appearance of a voice in the shower with her, whirled around and screamed as loud as she could.

Nicole, shocked and surprised by Wynonna’s scream, widened her eyes and stumbled backwards into the wall behind her before she started to scream too.

Wynonna’s eyes widened as she screamed louder when Nicole started screaming.

Nicole’s own scream grew in volume as well.

They traded screams back and forth a few times as if they were trying to outscream one another because that was the only function they had control over at the moment.

As Wynonna finally realized what was happening, her eyes dropped and without thinking about it she looked Nicole’s naked body over. Then her mind cleared up and she processed exactly what was happening and she slapped a hand over her breasts. “Haught, what the Hell!”

“I-I-I…” Nicole stammered as her eyes took in the sight of Wynonna naked, as a normal reaction of course, before Wynonna covered herself. She then realized she was completely naked and she quickly scrambled to grab the shower curtain to cover herself. As she moved, her foot slipped against the wet tub floor, and she lost her balance. This caused her to go spiraling toward the ground, taking the entire shower curtain and rod with her.

“Shit!” Wynonna gasped as she watched Nicole hit the ground with a thud. She blinked the water that was still pouring over her head out of her eyes before she turned around and turned the faucet off quickly. She then turned back around and with panic in her voice it squeaked as she yelled out “Holy shit are you alright?”

Nicole groaned and rolled from her stomach to her back. The curtain was wrapped around her from the fall but it was pretty sheer so she was still fairly exposed to Wynonna. She rubbed at her head and looked at Wynonna with one eye open before shaking her head “I am so sorry, I thought-”

“You would get a free peek?” Wynonna snarled out as she stepped out of the shower and ripped the towel off the rack. She wrapped it around herself then stood over Nicole with her hands on her hips. “You coulda just asked. I mean, wait until I was drunk first because I am very susceptible to suggestion, but I probably would have given you a peek!”

“No! I didn’t…” Nicole motioned to Wynonna in a towel then let out a sigh. She pushed herself up to sitting and gave her head a shake. “I thought you were Waverly.”

“Waverly left with Doc” Wynonna huffed and motioned toward the window to indicate the outside of the house. 

“I didn’t know that!” Nicole motioned to herself fiercely before grunting out a sigh. “Besides! You were singing Backstreet Boys! How in the world would I have ever thought it was you!”

“I-” Wynonna lifted her hand as if to make a point but she stopped. She thought it over for a moment before her face dropped into a frown. She turned her point toward Nicole and her eyes narrowed on her fiercely “You heard me singing?”

Nicole rolled her eyes then motioned to the shower “You have a lovely voice if that makes you feel any better.”

“Yeah, well, Waverly isn’t the only one who got those genes” Wynonna smirked at the compliment and gave a shrug. Her smirk faded and she narrowed her eyes on Nicole again “If you ever tell anyone about this-”

“Trust me” Nicole cut Wynonna off by lifting her hand in the air as if to stop the threat that was about to be thrown at her. “The last thing I will ever want to tell anyone is that I accidentally saw my girlfriend’s sister naked.”

“No not that” Wynonna rolled her eyes and moved her hand with a flick as if pushing aside the idea altogether. “No if you ever tell anyone I was singing pop songs in the shower…” She shook her head slowly then moved her hand out with her fingers shaped like a gun “...I’ll make sure you never speak again.”

“Real mature” Nicole rolled her eyes. She then, realizing the shower curtain was pretty see through, folded her arms across her chest then looked up at Wynonna again. “My lips are sealed. This has, undoubtedly, been the most mortifying moment of my entire life.”

“Oh please” Wynonna waved the notion off again then turned around toward the mirror. She wiped the steam off the glass then reached for the Q-tips. She then proceeded to dry out her ears as if nothing weird had happened. “You’ve never been walked in on naked? You really have lived a boring life, haven’t you?”

Nicole was stunned. Wynonna was being so cavalier about the fact that they had just seen each other naked. It would have been awkward enough had they been just friends but the fact that they were practically family through Waverly made it worse. They would have to awkwardly remember this incident for the rest of their lives.

“I mean if you think about it this was bound to happen eventually” Wynonna continued without looking away from the mirror. She was now applying lotion to her face as she spoke “I have heard you and Waverly going at it and I have interrupted you two nearly going at it enough times that the law of averages was against us anyway.” She shrugged and turned back now to look at Nicole still on the floor. She smirked in amusement and put a hand on her hip before motioning to Nicole with her other hand “Honestly, it’s kind of a plot twist that it was you to walk in on me. Way to shake it up, Haught.”

“Wynonna, I-” Nicole was speechless. She couldn’t tell if Wynonna was making this worse with her casual attitude or not. All she knew was that she was so embarrassed she wished she could melt through the floorboards and disappear forever.

Seeing that Nicole was uncomfortable, Wynonna dropped her amusement. She let out a sigh and turned her back again. She then put her hands over her eyes and nodded “Fine, fine, fine. We can joke about it later. Get up, get dressed, and get gone. I’m not looking…”

Nicole sighed in relief and moved quickly to untangle herself from the shower curtain “Thank you.”

“Don’t need to look. I already have all of that…” Wynonna used one of her hands to blindly point behind her at Nicole “...burned into memory.”

Nicole paused in gathering her clothing and blushed bright red. She let out a groan and shook her head as she scrambled now to try and get out of the bathroom “I swear to god Wynonna.”

Wynonna smirked to herself. She was going to have fun teasing Nicole about this for the rest of her life. A silver lining to the fact that her sister was marrying such a stick in the mud. A stick in the mud that she kind of liked but she would never admit to that. So instead she would take pleasure in teasing her forever.

Nicole rushed out of the bathroom as fast as she could with her cheeks still burning. She gathered her boots and belt that she had left outside the door then hurried into Waverly’s bedroom. She shut the door behind her and hurried to drop all of her clothing on the bed. She let out a heavy sigh in an attempt to calm her blushing cheeks. She could not believe she had given Wynonna the power to make her life miserable forever.

Now that she was away from the taunting, she shook the thought out of her head, and turned to Waverly’s closet. She knew she had some clothing in there so she decided to get something out of there so she didn’t have to hang out in her police uniform all day.

After she rummaged through her choices she brought the clothes out and tossed them on the bed. She shook out the pj style pants she had chosen and had one leg in when she heard the door open. She jumped quickly and her eyes widened as she moved to slap her arms over her exposed body parts.

Waverly, seeing the reaction, let out a soft laugh as she came into the room. She smirked slightly and motioned to her nearly naked girlfriend “You realize I’ve seen all of that more than once, right?”

Nicole let out a sigh of relief and nodded with a nervous laugh. She continued now to step into the pants and pull them up over her hips “I’m sorry I am just….” She shrugged and reached for the top she had chosen now “...jumpy. It’s been a long day.”

“Aww my poor baby” Waverly pouted out her lips as she moved over to Nicole now. She slid her arms around Nicole’s neck and leaned up onto her toes. She touched a light kiss to her lips then gave her a little smirk as her fingers moved through the short strands of hair at the back of Nicole’s head “Do you need me to help you relax a little? I mean you’re already half dressed so I wouldn’t have to do much work…”

Nicole bit her lip as her arms slid around Waverly’s waist. She leaned in and gave one more kiss before she gave her head a shake “Maybe later. I am not in the mood at the moment.”

“Ah boo” Waverly pouted but stepped back from Nicole without much more pushing. They had a healthy sex life so there was no need to get upset about it. She knew they could get to that later. “Well then hurry up and get dressed then meet me downstairs. I found some crazy stuff I wanted to show you and Wynonna.”

Nicole blushed at the mention of Wynonna. She would have to be in the vicinity of Wynonna all night. That did not sound fun. She knew Wynonna would be making off handed jokes just to bug her. She was definitely not looking forward to that. But maybe if she could ignore the jokes it would get under Wynonna’s skin enough to get her to stop. Maybe.

So she dressed quickly and made her way downstairs. She gave a smile to Doc, Jeremy, and Waverly already sitting at the table. Wynonna was sitting on the kitchen counter and as soon as she saw Nicole she smirked. She wiggled her eyebrows when they made eye contact then not so subtly looked Nicole up and down from head to toe. 

Nicole blushed. She was not going to be able to make it through this. She had no idea how she was going to be able to ignore Wynonna being obnoxious all night. How Waverly had dealt with her as a sister her entire life was a miracle.

“Hey, Haught. Looking good” Wynonna chirped and gave the girl a wink.

Without thinking Nicole belted out the first Backstreet Boys lyric that came to mind. “Backstreet’s back, alright!”

Wynonna’s amused smirk dropped immediately. She frowned and dropped off the counter top where she was sitting. With a huff she moved to the table and plopped down into her chair without saying anything else.

Everyone looked from Nicole to Wynonna and back again curiously. Though no one would ask they could all tell they had missed something.

Nicole smirked triumphantly. So maybe this might be a blessing in disguise. Now, for the rest of her life, any time Wynonna was being annoying Nicole could belt out a Backstreet Boys lyric to shut her up. Sometimes big things come in small, unexpected, embarrassing packages.


End file.
